Brisingr
by Heru1805
Summary: Luego del funeral de Hrothgar y de elegir al rey de los enanos, Eragon acompaña a su primo a la madriguera de los Ra'zac. El 3 libro basado en teorias mias y que lei, espero que os guste.


Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Eragon, espero que les guste

* * *

**OBLIGACIONES**:

"_-Si me he convertido en mi padre, tendré que usar su espada. Espina es mi dragón, y será una espina para todos nuestros enemigos. Entonces, parece justo que lleve la espada_Suplicio.Suplicio_ y Espina, buen equipo. Además, _Zar'roc_ tenía que haber pasado al hijo mayor de Morzan, no al menor. Es mía por derecho de nacimiento.-_

_Una sonrisa cruel apareció en un rostro que otrora fue querido…__"_

Con un grito, Eragon se levantó y su mano voló a una velocidad imposible hacia su cintura, en busca de la espada que ahora pertenecía a su hermano.

-_Tranquilo, pequeño. Ya pasó_- lo consoló una mente familiar y querida.

-**Saphira!**-exclamó el muchacho-. _Todavía no puedo creerlo…Murtagh, el nuevo Apóstata_- gruñó con amargura. Quería sentir rabia, odio hacia su hermano. Pero sólo sentía lástima, Galbatorix le obligaba a hacer cosas terribles, estaba atado al rey con juramentos inquebrantables. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar la sonrisa cruel que cruzó el rostro de Murtagh cuando le informó sobre su padre.  
-_Eragon, no pienses en eso, te lastima_.-le pidió la dragona que compartía los sentimientos de su Jinete. Luego, con seriedad, le dijo:- _Podrías enfocar tus considerables capacidades en algo más útil, como por ejemplo, en nuestro próximo paso. Sé que le prometiste a Roran que le ayudaríamos a matar a los Ra'zac y a rescatar a Katrina. Pero tienes que saber que antes de que podamos hacerlo, debemos hacer algunas cosas_.-

-_Como curar a Elva. Ese fue uno de nuestros peores errores. También soy consciente de que tendremos que hacer una visita a Farthen Dûr, no podemos estar ausentes en el funeral de Hrothgar._- comentó Eragon con gesto pensativo.

-_Además, debes conseguir una espada y tienes que enseñarle a Roran como luchar con una de ellas, no tengo dudas de que es un luchador excelente con su martillo, pero no creo que pueda tocar a los Ra'zac con un arma tan lenta_.-

-_Tienes razón, Saphira, necesito un arma_.- Luego de decirlo, Eragon se quedó congelado, su memoria repitió con precisión, las palabras que le había dicho un hombre gato en una herboristería cuando su único deseo era el de vengar a su tío:

"**Escúchame con atención y te diré dos cosas: cuando llegue el momento y necesites un arma, busca debajo de las raíces del árbol Menoa; y cuando todo parezca perdido y tu poder sea insuficiente, ve a la roca de Kuthian y pronuncia tu nombre para abrir la Cripta de las Almas**"

Ese momento había llegado, necesitaba un arma, todo parecía perdido y su poder era insuficiente.  
-_Saphira, creo que ha llegado el momento de encontrarle un sentido a las palabras de Solembum_.- comentó el joven Jinete.

Su dragona lo miró con solemnidad y luego dijo:  
-_Creo que tienes razón. Aunque eso también deberá esperar, por lo menos hasta que volvamos a Ellesméra. Se lo prometimos a Oromis y a Glaedr¿recuerdas?_-

-_Está bien, sin embargo, sigo necesitando un arma. Iré a ver a los Enanos, ellos son los mejores herreros después de los elfos_.- hizo una pausa y miró a su primo. Luego añadió:-_Me parece que pediré dos espadas, él tambien necesita una. Luego de ver a los Enanos iré a la tienda de Nasuada._-le informó a Saphira. Luego le pregunto:-¿Vienes?

_-¿Tu primo no se molestará si se despierta y está solo?_- preguntó Saphira emanando preocupación.

Eragon soltó una risita sofocada antes de replicar:  
_-Solo se molestará si lo despertamos. Además, no creo que se despierte antes de que volvamos__, tiene el sueño pesado.- _

Saphira no dijo nada y lo siguió hasta el campamento de los enanos. Con sorpresa, Eragon vio que estaban levantando el campamento y que se disponían a partir. Esperaba que lo hicieran, pero no tan temprano. Comenzó a caminar entre las tiendas mientras localizaba a Orik con la mente. Antes de que lo encontrara, éste le gritó desde la entrada de una tienda cercana:

-**Eragon! Saphira!** **Por aquí**.- Cuando se encontró frente al enano, Eragon vio una profunda tristeza en sus ojos así como en sus ropas. Estaba vestido de un negro profundo.

-**Como ves, estamos por volver a nuestra patria. En diez días se llevará a cabo el funeral de Hrothgar y esperamos vuestra presencia. Nasuada y el Consejo también acudirán, así como Arya.**- La voz de su amigo estaba cargada de pena.

Eragon asintió:  
-**Allí estaré. Partiré en cuanto pueda**.- luego, encaró el motivo de su visita:- **Orik, en la pelea con aquel Jinete, perdí mi espada. Podrías hablar con algún herrero que conozcas para que me forje una. También necesito para mi primo. Espero que no sea demasiado.**-añadió al pensar que podría estar pidiendo demasiado.

-**Por supuesto que no es pedir demasiado. En cuanto lleguemos ordenaré que os busquen un par de las mejores espadas que tengamos**.- repuso con seguridad el enano. Eragon se acordó que Orik era el heredero de Hrothgar y que asumiría su cargo como Grimstborith del Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. Picado por la curiosidad, Eragon preguntó:-**Cuando elegiréis al sucesor de Hrothgar?**-

-**Ah, también te quería decir eso, lo elegiremos luego del funeral. Tú también participarás ahora que eres un miembro de nuestro clan**.- le respondió Orik.

En un intento de aligerar el ambiente, Eragon comentó:  
-**A partir de ahora deberé llamarte Grimstborith Orik, me imagino**.-

El enano soltó una carcajada apagada antes de replicar:  
-**No, aunque sea su heredero me deben elegir los miembros de nuestro clan. Sin embargo, lo más posible es que sea el nuevo Grimstborith de los Ingeitum**.-

Luego, un enano de rasgos duros, entró en la tienda y le dijo algo a Orik en su idioma, luego salió con pasos rápidos. Orik los miró con pesadez y les explicó:  
-**Es hora de que partamos. Tendré que levantar esta tienda**- luego esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

-**Está bien, nos veremos pronto**.- saludó al enano y salió de la tienda. Saphira lo esperaba afuera.  
-**Ahora, a ver a Nasuada**-dijo Eragon con un suspiro…

* * *

Espero que no sea muy corto. Trataré de actualizar lo más rapido que pueda. Por favor, por favor, por favor, envien reviews. Son el combustible del autor, por asi decir xD. Un click a "go" y me hacen saber que piensan del principio de mi historia. Mientras más reviews manden, más rápido actualizo. 

Hasta pronto,

Heru1805...


End file.
